A typical conversation
by negschainsaw
Summary: Take Niles and CC, put them in a role play, add Espoirdio, CC Novak and Negschainsaw to the mix and you get this :p A roleplayed Nanny fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: CC Novak and I were skyping and we got up in our obsessions and we began roleplaying ^^ Then CC Novak needed to log off and EspoirDio took CC Novak's job and voila! A roleplayed story was born ^^ The chapters will be divided in our conversations sessions so beware of evil cliffies! xDD  
****I'll stop speaking now and let you read xDD and I typed up this chapter while listening and watching a beautiful fanvid of Niles and CC with the song "Far away". I guess the person who made this video will know it xDD  
****CC Novak/ EspoirDio : CC  
****Negschainsaw: Niles**

"Brunette!"

"Swine!"

"Trollop!"

"Lemon Fresh!"

"Witch!"

"Bellboy!"

Niles followed CC out of the office as she exited after her last remark. "Ow why don't you just crawl back in to your coffin again?"

CC turned to face him "Shut up Tidy Bowl!" He smirked as he got her attention again "and you're always referring to me being some sort of vampire…and seeing that I'm up why don't YOU be my breakfast"

"So you want to bite my neck, Miss Babcock? he waggled his eyebrows to emphasize his underlying meaning.

"No, now that I think of it…I don't want to get some infectious disease"

"Too late Babs…"

She let out a growl and stomped on his foot before walking off.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his foot and mumbled something to himself "I'll just spike her next cup of coffee..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

He smirked a little before noticing her walking towards him again and throwing her empty glass at him. He ducked swiftly and pulled her legs from underneath her causing her to land on her bum.

"OW! "She began hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch! Stop hitting me you deranged woman!"

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

"You did to! You began making fun of my hair!" she said while pouting a bit.

He shrugged and let the argument about who started the banter slide because he could never resist her pout. "Well...Ok but it's what we always do! And you know that you're not a natural blonde! Why denying it?"

"Says the 'natural' blonde butler who weighs 300 pounds!"

"Hey! don't begin to compare me to your weight!"

She growled again "I hate you!"

"Ditto!"

She punched him again on the arm. Rather hard.

"Ouch!" He punched her back.

"Ow! you're not supposed to hit a woman!"

"Who said I was punching a woman?"

CC fumed "You're so dead!" and she began chasing him around the house.

Niles ran and tilted his head a bit to address her. "Come on Babs! you know you can't catch me! You have to carry those extra pounds around!"

CC snarled and stopped running in the living room. "You know what Niles, you're just jealous because I have SO much more than you'll ever have"

"Testosterone?"

She clenched her fist as he flung that last zinger to her. "NO! Money. You have like what? 5 dollars to your name?"

He glared at her as she made fun of his station in life again. "that's a lot more then the worth of your dignity!"

She let out a faked yawn at his weak comeback." Oh well Niles, just give it up. I have prevailed again. Can you spell that?" She let out an evil laugh at the jab.

Niles jaw dropped a bit and he looked at her with a shocked face. "What are you gawking at?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just amazed that you know such a difficult word...you know…with your intellect"

The victorious grin made place for an annoying look on her face. "What do you know about intellect? I am the one with the money so I think it's obvious that I got the better education and am smarter."

"Lessons about how to ride a dinosaur don't count Babs"

CC switched to her seductive voice. "At least I know a thing or two about riding, Bellboy!"

Niles gulped at the underlying meaning and came to stand closer to her. "Oh do you now?" He replied with his own seductive voice.

She stick out her chest a bit so that her breasts where closer to him than usual. "Intrigued?"

"Well you know what they say…seeing is believing..."

"Not that you'd ever find out." she eyed him up and down. "Your decrepit, old bones wouldn't last."

"says the woman who couldn't follow in the chase just 10 minutes ago..and you would be surprised at how long I last..." he added that last bit with a husky voice.

CC felt the heat rise to her cheeks but tried to hide it. "You've lasted far too long for my taste already. Isn't it time you joined Yetta's home?"

"Aww…but that would mean that you have to give up your room..."

She flashed an evil grin at her upcoming jab and the possible underlying suggestion of it. "I'll let you share my room if you sleep on the floor, where a servant like you belongs." She let out a sultry laugh to conclude her comeback.

"I couldn't possibly sleep on the floor…what if one of your relatives wants to drag me under the bed?"

"I don't think you should be afraid of them. After all, isn't the oldest one crowned the leader?" she began walking away as she grew tired of this game.

Niles wasn't tired of it though, he followed her. "Then you could be accepted as their god…"

She turned to him and glared at him. "Don't you ever give up?"

Niles smirked at her annoyance. "Nope"

She groaned in frustration. "Ugh, you infuriating man!"

"I live to serve Baby"He winked and turned around to make his leave.

CC hated to admit to herself that she was getting turned on by his zingers and their banter. She tried to make a good comeback but Niles was nested in her brain. "Shouldn't you be dancing around in your underwear when you talk like that?"

Niles smirked a bit at the mention of his little act. He turned to face her again with the same smirk. "Why the sudden mention of that event babs? Enjoyed it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, it has always been a dream of mine to see you dancing with your feather duster."

Niles's hands appeared from his back holding a tape recorder and with an evil grin he pushed the 'stop' button. "Good to know Babs".

CC looked shocked for a moment but then anger covered her face. She lunged at him. "Give me that you swine!"

Niles moved away from her but tumbled in the sofa. She straddled him and began to search his body for the tape recorder. Niles blushed as he felt her hands roam his chest and body.

CC suddenly realized how close they were and looked up to meet his eyes. They gazed at each other wordlessly and he clasped his hands around her waist to pull her on him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him with a raspy voice.

He kept gazing as he couldn't escape from her eyes. "I don't really know..."

CC knew that she needed to break the contact but couldn't get herself to do so. "Well, you're finally where you belong, beneath me." She let out her trademark sultry laugh and ground her hips against his.

He groaned a little at her movements. "Woman…"

CC leaned in closer and whispered next to his ear, tickling a part of cheek with her breath." So you are too old? Or am I just not woman enough?"

He leaned towards her lips and whispered. "why don't we find out?"

CC felt a sudden chill at her spine and looked at him with big scared blue eyes. She then gently grazed his cheek with her fingertips.

Niles felt goose bumps forming at her touch and touched her lips faintly with his.

CC became encouraged from his touch and leaned in fully. She captured his lips and ran her teeth over his bottom lip.

He moaned and deepened the kiss by letting his tongue touch hers.

CC moaned with pleasure when their tongues met and dug her nails in his shoulders.

Niles felt the need for air and stopped kissing her but he instantly moved to her neck and began to nip at it.

CC began to feel that certain pull in her groin area and closed her eyes "Niles?"

Niles continued to kiss and nip her neck, leaving little marks behind. "Mmmm?"

CC stopped him gently but firmly and fixed him with an intense stare. She lowered her voice to a seductively deep voice. "I want you to make love to me!"

Niles gazed at her for a moment and his eyes turned into a dark blue "As you wish"

CC slowly rose to her feet and smiled at him.

Niles stood up too and felt the sudden tightness of his pants.

CC glanced at his package and raised an eyebrow in silent appreciation. "Hadn't thought to see your feather duster so quickly again! "She said in a seductive voice while looking at him again.

Niles took CC's hand in his and began walking towards the stairs * "I''l introduce him to you properly" He added a wink and flashed her one of his sexy smiles.

CC grinned and pulled him closer for a kiss. "He's got some competition to live up to!"

Niles knew that she was referring to his real feather duster when he danced with it in his boxers and put on an even sexier smile. "Oh baby trust me there isn't any competition"

CC roughly pushed him against the wall and pressed herself against him, taking his package in her hand. "Stop teasing me, Butler Boy!"

He grunted at the contact "Now who's teasing?"

She captured his lips passionately and whispered against them. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh baby" He threw her effortlessly over his shoulder and climbed the stairs while she was checking out the rear view.

He kicked open the door of his room and laid her on his bed.

She propped herself up on her elbows and gave him a sensual look. "I want you to strip naked right now."

He grinned. "Only if you join me"

She licked her lips languidly. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours"

He shrugged off his jacket, tugged at his tie and removed it. He opened a few buttons of his shirt and stopped. "Your turn" He said with a grin.

She admired the hint of his chest for a moment and smiled. She slowly and teasingly opened her blouse until it was completely open and he could see everything but her breasts that were still bra clad.

He continued unbuttoning his shirt and removed it; he then took of his loafers and stopped.

She scooted to the edge of the bed and took of her pants completely and grinned at him.

He suddenly realized how hot it became in the room. He opened his fly and took off his pants and socks.

CC now saw how aroused he was and walked towards him and placed her hands against his chest "Touch me"

He slid off her blouse and unclasped her bra. He took her breast in his warm hand.

CC sighed and ran her hand down his strong naked arm.

Niles lowered his head a little and replaced his hand with his mouth.

CC shuddered and moaned. She held on to him as she began to feel faint "Niles…"

He placed his hands on her back and laid her on the bed never taking away his mouth from her chest.

She enjoyed his assault but finally flipped him over and straddled him. She then began to trail kisses down his chest.

He moaned at the sudden chance and her lips on his chest.

CC used one hand to massage his package through his boxers while gently biting his shoulder.

He grunted and let his hands glide to her waist and rest at the sides of her panties. She kissed his neck one final time before moving away and tugging at his boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Apologies for the very late update but I had a lot of work, then I got sick and then...I was lazy... so sorry! :) Anyway...Smut! xD and I think that there are going to be another 3 chapters or something like that...I'll try to free some time to write the next one but can't really promise :s Enjoy and leave a review!^^ Sorry again for the late update ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these two characters who are so perfect for each other ^^ **

CC began massaging his member slightly when he pulled her panties off. Niles grunted her name against her lips at the contact and flipped her on her back.

She looked at him with a smile and placed her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She let her hands caress every muscle of his arms and back while he teased her nipple with his thumb and kissed her passionately.

She moaned at the touch and dug her nails into his back, scratching it lightly. He moaned in response and began kissing along her jaw. She shifted a bit underneath him so that their bodies touched more intimately and she squeezed his ass.

"CC I need to…"

"Take me " she responded in a husky whisper. He pinched her nipple lightly as he moved into her.

She let out a groan at the friction and grinded her hips against his. He let out a deep throat moan and shifted a bit on the bed with her so that lay comfortable. He began kissing and nipping at her breasts in sync with his thrusts.

She panted and closed her eyes. "Niles…Wait..." She shifted and wrapped her legs around him to egg him on. He lifted her up a bit to get even deeper in her. "My God…CC..."

She lifted herself up some more and felt a droplet of sweat run down her spine at the pleasure she was experiencing. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He moaned and panted against her mouth and returned the kiss while quickening his thrusts. She moaned at the more rapid thrusts and her eyes fluttered shut "Niles…I…"

He laid her on her back again and moved his hand to tease her clit while he slowed down. "Cum for me Love…" She let out a small cry of pleasure at the sudden contact "God…Niles…nearly…" He kept on thrusting and teasing and captured her nipple in his mouth, biting it softly.

She cried out when she felt her walls tighten and her toes curl. "Fuck yes..." Her entire body tensed up as her orgasm washed over her.

He slowed down and kissed her passionately as she calmed down a bit, as he felt that she was calmed down he began to thrust faster again. "Niles you…" Her eyes widened at his actions and she weaved her fingers through his slightly curly hair at the nape of his neck.

He smirked a little before he moaned again. She felt chills all over her body and whispered in a deep voice. "Come on, harder!"

He grunted at her command and obeyed happily. "CC I'm…almost…" She squeezed his ass to egg him on. "Yes, come on, baby!" She nipped on the hollow of his neck a little painfully a until a hickey appeared.

Encouraged by her commands and her mouth in his neck he began to move faster. "Just…a…few…more..." He breathed raggedly. She began to move her hips in the same rhythm, always meeting his strokes and achieving the closest touch of their bodies.

"CC…I…I Oh God…" He buried his face in her neck and moaned her name as his felt his orgasm wash over him. She pushed herself up one more time until the trembling took over and she too cried out his name in ecstasy again. He breathed raggedly in her neck and tried not to let his whole weight rest on her as he calmed down. She placed small kisses on his shoulder while her body relaxed. She worried that he'll move away and leave or regret it.

He lifted his face out of her neck to look at her. She softly placed her right hand on his cheek and they both leaned in. They kissed tenderly but he backed away after a few moments suddenly scared of what he had done. She misinterpreted his actions and tears began to pool in her eyes as she avoided his eyes, she blinked them away. He placed a finger under her chin and let her face him again. He saw the tears and feared that she regretted it. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" She answered roughly and tried to move away but didn't get far with his weight on her. He held her still and moved his thumb to wipe away a tear on her cheek "Yes you are…"

She carefully rested a hand on top of his but then shook her head. "I have to go…"

"What? Why?" He asked incredulously; hurt slowly forming in his eyes. She gently pushed him off and moved to sit at the edge of the bed with her back to him. "You didn't expect me to stay, did you?" She answered, wanting to sound determined but her voice was shaky.

His heart broke and sadness and anger came over him. "I.." His anger and hurt overtook completely and as stubborn as he was he shook his head. "Of course not…"

She swallowed down some more tears and rose to her feet. She tried to find her clothes that were scattered everywhere. "ugh, goddamnit!" He climbed out of bed and took his boxers from the floor to put them on, he saw her panties and handed them to her, avoiding her eyes to not let her see his.

She took them wordlessly and looked at him with desperation in her eyes. "Niles…" He saw her desperation "CC…" He reached out and tried to caress her cheek with his fingers but draws them back almost immediately.

"I…can I use your bathroom?" She was confused and more so when he let out a sad sigh and waved to the other door in his room "Yes…"

She took her panties and other clothes and walked to the bathroom. Once the door was closed she slid down and began to sob silently, letting the tears flow across her face.

He rubbed his face in frustration and looked at the door. He walked to it and heard a soft sobbing. She angrily wiped her tears away and blew her nose on toilet paper. She then slowly dressed.

He stood before the door and wanted to knock but hesitated and dropped his hand. She opened the door and looked at him quizzically as he stood surprised at the door. He was surprised as he didn't expect the door to open and seeing her with her hair in a mess and lashes that were still wet from crying "I …I mean…Are you alright?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and held her head high "Of course I am…" He knew that she was in her ice queen mode again but knew that something was wrong with her. "I'm…uhm…I'm sorry for…"

She felt a painful stab at her heart and tried to conceal it "Will you stop blabbering? You're wasting my time." He grew annoyed and angry at her attitude and frowned "What? How can you be so…so…" He let out a sigh and moved out of her way "I won't stand in your way Miss Babcock…"

She felt the lump in her throat and her chest painfully constricted but she forced herself to be strong "Well at least it's true that you're a good servant!" She passed him and made her way to the door.

Niles was now completely angry with her behavior and closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He then grabbed her wrist "Now you listen here I may be a servant but at least I have a heart". She looked at him and responded coolly "I very much doubt that" .

He tightened the grasp on her wrist in anger. "What? I'm not the one who wants to leave suddenly!"

She winced a bit at the grasp and exclaimed quietly "You're hurting me…" She then became angry again "Yes? Well, I wanted to...I thought...never mind..." .

He calmed down and loosened his grasp. "What did you think?" "I…" She tried to free her hand but merely ended up with brushing her thumb against his skin. "It doesn't matter"

He calmed down and turned sad again, he let her go. "Maybe for you it doesn't matter." He turned around, not waiting for a response and walked to the bathroom. She looked after him and headed towards the bedroom door. but curiosity took over and she approached the bathroom. She rested her hand against the door and called quietly "Niles, what do you mean?"

He opened the door and looked her in the eye. "this...Miss babc...CC...it wasn't just..."

"Will you spit it out?"

He looked at her and opened his mouth a several times but nothing came out, finally when he saw that she grew more impatiently he whispered softly "I love you…"

She took a sharp intake of breath and her mouth opened and closed without a sound coming out. He looked down and sighed melancholy "I…Miss Babcock.."

"BUT you…you HATE me!" She choked out, finally finding the ability to speak. He looked up at her again. "I don't hate you…quite the opposite…I love you" She was slightly trembling at his confession." You call me a witch and you tell me I'm ugly...I mean...sex is one thing Niles, but you expect me to believe that you love me? Are you setting me up?"

He shook his head "No…no I mean yes, I called you those things but like I said earlier 'that's the thing we do' And I'm not setting you up. Love is not a word that I toss around easily." She shook her head in complete denial and to her feelings. "I really have to go now…" She muttered.

He closed his eyes as the heartbreak filled his body. "Yes, why don't you?... I understand"

"Niles, there is something I have to do…and I don't want you to question it…" He avoided her eyes and went to where his shirt and pants were thrown. "I won't but please…go now…"

"Niles, stand still for a moment" He pulled on his pants and buttoned up his shirt with his back to her. She slowly approached him and stood on her tip toes. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek just below his ear. "You asked me what I wanted to do…" She whispered. Niles stopped what he was doing and looked confused. "W…What?" She smiled secretly and moved away from him. "Goodbye"

He grabbed her arm as she walked away from him. "What are you talking about now Woman?"

"I…after we had…I wanted to kiss you and now…I…but you asked me to go, so" She turned around and he pulled on her arm to turn her to him again. "Please don't play with me Babcock "

She smiled sadly and ran her fingertips along his jaw line "you played with me too..." He leaned in her touch and sighed. He looked in her eyes and wordlessly took her hand and placed it on his heart.

She grew nervous and felt the soft and steady beating of his heart under her hand. "Niles…I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything CC if you aren't sure about it. I couldn't live with a lie…it would hurt too much…" He dropped her hand as he spoke the last part softly and sadly.

"I thought…" She was lost in his eyes that were filled with sadness and love. She took a deep breath and composed herself again. "I was scared earlier on…that you regretted having sex with me…" She paused and added in a quiet whisper." that's all I can tell you…"

"I could never regret this CC…My heart broke when you wanted to leave out of my arms." He smiled sadly and took a step towards her to touch her cheek. He cupped her cheek and stroked her cheek softly with his thumb. He leaned in carefully and she hesitantly grazed her lips against his.

"What do we do?"

"I can only love you with my whole being… but I understand if you…" She smiled weakly at his statement and lifted her hand to his cheek. "I'm scared…" He mirrored her smile and covered her hand with one of his. "Don't be…I'll be here…"

Then for a moment desperation shot through her body "What if we…" She shook her head to clear it from those thoughts and wrapped her arms around his neck so their cheeks were touching. He carefully placed his hands on her back and when she began swaying to a silent tune he moved his hands to the small of her back and let her head rest on head, savoring the fragrance of her and Chanel 5.

"Can't we just stay like this?" No decisions…" She gently ran her thumb up and down his neck and pressed her lips against his skin with every word. He smiled a bit with his closed eyes and nodded slightly "Of course we can..."

She kissed his cheek in gratitude and moved to nip tenderly on his earlobe. He placed his hand on her cheek to let her face him and kissed her tenderly with a soft smile. She returned the kiss and nipped tenderly at his bottom lip. He moaned a little and deepened the kiss.

She stopped him and chuckled amusedly and placed her forehead against his. "You seem very eager…."

"I can't help it..."

She grinned and kissed his smile briefly. "I don't blame you" She then moved away abruptly and went towards the bedroom door. His smile faded a bit and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

She closed the door and "Nothing" and moved back to the bed. "Lie with me?" She smiled and beckoned him to follow. He smiled again and moved to the bed to sit next to her.

She reached to him and unbuttoned his shirt half-way again. "Come lie down…"

He grinned and laid down. "What are you going to do?" She smiled innocently and slipped her hands into his shirt to embrace him, she snuggled up to him and sighed softly at how his skin felt. "Nothing…yet…"

He wrapped his arms around her to embrace her and sighed "You tease…" She chuckled warmly into the fabric of his shirt and looked up at him, her eyes dancing with warmth."You love me?"

He looked down and smiled softly "With whole my heart..." She returned the smile and shifted a bit until she was even closer, placing a small kiss in the crook of his neck while humming in appreciation. He closed his eyes and caressed her back softly with a happy smile on his face as he enjoyed the moment.


End file.
